Chad's discovery
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: When Chad heads towards Sonny's dressing room, he overhears a conversation on her phone and uncovers a shocking discovery.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with a chance

Chad Dylan Cooper was America's top, cutest actor on the teen drama show Mackenzie Falls.

Everywhere he went every person knew who he was.

Girls would gasp and sometimes faint. Boys would call "Yo! CDC!"

Chad of course always winked at the girls and flexed the peace sign at the boys.

Yet he never took much notice of it, he was always wondering about a certain teen on the rival show So Random! Sonny Munroe.

She had just moved from Wisconsin about five months ago, Sonny seemed to have the right name for her. It defiantly suited her. As he found out when he first met her in the cafeteria after she "gave" him her tray of Fro-Yos.

For some reason every time he saw her in, as he called it, Chuckle city, he felt like something twang in stomach. He had to admit she was kind of cute, dark chocolate hair with milky brown eyes, slight peachy coloured skin, and sweet heart lips.

When he met her in the cafeteria he remembered her dressed as a diner waitress, she took one look at him and her mouth dropped. Not like that didn't happen very often.

Of course they did have their fights and arguments a couple of times. Yet they didn't make him dislike her, it made him like her even more. In fact he had huge crush on her.

Deciding he had nothing better to do he went over to her dressing room she shared with a fellow Random, Tawni Hart, the vain blond on the show.

As he was about to knock on the door and barge in he heard a man's voice that sounded angry.

"Alison! You said you were going to send your cash over so where the hell is it!"

Chad peeked through the door looking into the mirror. He couldn't see a man but he saw Sonny tears running down her face. _Who the heck is Alison? _Chad thought. He noticed Sonny was looking down at the table; she must have had her cell phone on speaker for some reason.

"I told you Terry I don't get paid until tomorrow." He heard her squeak.

"You better be telling me the truth brat! You know what happens when people lie to me." There was a crack that sounded like a whip's.

Sonny's eyes widened, she gingerly lifted up her sleeve that revealed a sickly bruise on her arm.

Chad's jaw dropped. How dare this, _Terry _hurt his Sonshine! (Cute nick name huh?)

There were more cracks coming from the phone, Sonny started breathing heavily, her face turning pale. Suddenly, to Chad's horror, she collapsed.

Terry seemed to grunt with satisfaction and the phone cut off.

Chad hurried over to her. "Sonny?" she didn't stir.  
He gently rolled her on to her back, supported her head with one arm and slid the other under her knees. He lifted her up and carried her out of the studio to his car.

He laid her down on the back of the double seats, buckled the seatbelts and drove to his mansion he shared with his brother. Tory Ben Cooper.

An hour later they arrived he stopped the car, picked Sonny up and carried her to his bedroom, where he laid her on his four-poster-bed. His room had a buttercup yellow carpet with cream coloured walls, with a walk-in-closet.

He sat on a tanned sofa chair and sat gazing at her until she woke up.

Several minutes later, he noticed her eyelids flickering open.

Her head turned left to right until her eyes laid on him.

"Chad? WH-where am I? Where's my phone?"

Chad sighed. "Sonny, who was that guy?"  
Sonny's face froze, "what guy?" she said quickly.

"Don't pretend you don't know! You know who I am talking about, that guy, _Terry!_" He said the name bitterly.

Sonny closed her eyes, tears leaked out from under her eyelids.

"He's my Mom's ex. She ran away to Europe but forgot all about me. Leaving me to give my wages to him so he can spend them on booze, drugs and cigarettes. If I don't..."

She started to sob. Chad's heart shattered at the sight of her crying. He sat on the bed and pulled her gently into an embrace. Her head against his chest, tears spilling into his shirt.

He laid his chin on her head and gently rocked her; eventually he tugged Sonny on to his lap and lifted her face tenderly.

"Sonny, we have to do something."

Sonny froze with fear.

"You know we have to, you can't live the rest of your life in fear."

"Chad, Terry will kill me if he found." Sonny whispered, "He might as well, I was forced to work so he wouldn't beat my mom for her cash. Apart for the show and my fans, I've got nothing to live for." Tears escaped from her eyes.

Chad lifted her chin with one finger, "Sonny, don't you ever say that. "

"Why? My own mother left me, her ex beats me for my wages and I pretend to be happy with a plastic grin on my face. No one cares about me."

"True, true, true and false,"

When Chad said that last word he locked his lips with Sonny's, kissing her heavily.

When they parted Sonny was utterly speechless.

"I care." Chad whispered winking at her. Sonny smiled a real truthful smile.

The two headed back to the studios since they both needed to get back to work. Chad escorted Sonny to her dressing room.

Chad held Sonny's hands in his, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Now Sonny, you promise to be brave through this?"

"Yeah but only if you'll stay with me, Chad, I feel safer with you now."

"You'd have to kill me to stay away from you." Chad said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad and sonny looked into each others' eyes again, with a smile, they kissed again.

"Be brave, okay Sonshine?" Chad asked holding her hand in his.

"Of course," Sonny whispered.

They wrapped their arms around each other, in a tight loving embrace.

"_Sonny Munroe, you have a visitor waiting for you in Mr Pike's office_." Said the unseen women on the intercom.

Sonny looked up at Chad with fear in her eyes. "Terry!" she mouthed.

Chad's mouth hung open.

Tears escaped from Sonny's eyes.

"Come on Sonny, we have to be brave now."

"Don't leave me." She squeaked.

"There's a better chance of Portlyn quitting the show than me leaving you, Sonshine." He kissed her forehead.

"Come on he could get...impatient."

The two walked down to Marshal's office. Chad had his arm around Sonny's shoulders while she had both arms around him.

They both saw the office door open. Exchanging glances they went in.

A large stout man with a bleached blond mullet wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a cracked skull on the front, blood red jeans with a tooth chain drooping on the left side and large bulky boots with spikes, sticking out at every angle. He had a tattoo of a devil on his left arm that said _damn you all to Hell! _

Chad felt Sonny stiffen. He could see why she was scared.

The man turned his head to the two standing at the door way, with blood shot eyes.

Sonny stepped forward by herself, leaving a quick squeeze from Chad's hand.

"Allison! You said you were sending your cash over! So where the hell is it!?"

"I told you Terry, I'm not getting paid until tomorrow." Chad was surprised he could he her as her voice was a peep.

"Oh yeah a likely story, you know what happens when people lie to me!" He took out a metal stick with, what looked like, a rock attached to the end out from his boot, slapping it against his hand.

"Now here it comes, Allison! Just what you deserve!"

Terry stomped over to her lifting his weapon in the air, about to beat her...


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny was shaking with fear. She couldn't move from the spot she was standing.

Chad felt as though his insides had disappeared.

Eyes on Terry, he sprinted towards the malicious man, "Don't you even dare!"

He screamed, without thinking, he grabbed Terry's arm; "Sonny! Get out of here!"

Sonny hesitated for a split second but ran out of Marshal's office as fast as she could.

"Get off me, runt!" Terry barked. Lifting his free arm the cruel man sent a blow into the boy's abdomen crumpling him to the floor. Terry kicked the poor boy several times, the spikes on his boots tearing through Chad's sleeves, scarlet liquid flowing freely from his skin.

Grunting, Terry stormed out to look for the vulnerable girl from Wisconsin, leaving Chad winded and wounded on the office floor.

Five minutes later Zora came running in, she had just watched the terrible man beat Chad to the ground from the air vents. Kneeling by his side she gently shook him.

"Chad? Chad! Wake up Chad! Wake up!"

Chad's blue eyes slowly opened.

Zora's eyes lit up with relief. "Who was that man?"

"Nothing but a pounding piece of Sh-" He cut of mid sentence when he remembered Zora was only eleven years old.

He sat up and ignoring the pain in his arms he placed his hands on Zora's shoulders.

"Now Zora, I know you're a smart kid. So listen carefully. That man you just saw is a very, VERY dangerous man. Go and find Marshal and get him to call the police AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"What for? Is that man a criminal?" Zora's eyes widened.

"He will be. He's after Sonny. He's going to hurt her real bad. There might be a chance he could possibly kill her!"

Zora immediately took the message. She ran out the door to look for the producer.

Chad got up and went to look for Sonny. Praying non-stop she was okay.

******

Sonny's heart was thumping inside her chest.

She sprinted into her dressing room, picked up her phone and desperately searched for a place to hide.

Her eyes fell towards the closet of costumes. She wrenched the door open and covered herself with clothes from previous sketches.

She heard her mother's ex slam the door and the sound of breaking glass. It sounded like Tawni's mirror. Tawni was not going to be happy about that. At all.

"WHERE ARE YOU MUNROE!!!?" She heard Terry roar.

Biting her lip, she shuddered as bitter tears leaked from her eyes.

"Help me Chad." She whispered holding back a sob.

Suddenly, to her heart's dismay, her phone started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID; Tawni Hart.

"HAH! So that's where you're hiding!" Terry's voice boomed as he nearly wrenched the closet door off its hinges.

Sonny couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't even blink.

For her only thought was: _I love you Chad._

*****

Chad ran through the corridors of So Random! His arms nearly numbed with pain.

He was heading towards Sonny's dressing room. The only place he could think of which she might be.

He heard shouting and screaming. "NO! NOT SONNY!" his thoughts screamed at him.

He opened the door and his mind was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad stared at the scene before him.

Terry had his rough hands around Sonny's throat, the poor girl trying to break free with little success.

Chad was speechless but knew he had to act fast.

"That'll teach you to mess with me Allison!" Terry roared in her face, he freed one hand and took out the metal stick.

Throwing her on the floor, he stared thrashing her with it.

The screams, sobs and pleas shattered Chad's heart. He looked around the corridors in panic, his eyes landed on the So Random! storage closet. That gave him an idea.

Anger fuming inside of him he took of his left shoe and threw it hard at Terry's head. The callous man stopped striking Sonny and turned around viciously, Chad could see the veins bulging out of his forehead.

Chad glared at him for few seconds then ran towards the storage closet; the blood in his ears pounding too hard to hear Terry's swearing death threats.

The Teen heartthrob flung the door open and hid between boxes of props and cardboard cut outs, just in time as Terry stormed in.

"Where are you, you three named runt!" He growled, as he made his way to the back, tearing away plastic, wood and cloth at the back. Chad slowly removed his tie, stealthily got up and sneaked out the door, slamming it shut making Terry yell even louder. Chad quickly tied one end of the tie to the door handle and the other to fire extinguisher.

Terry was banging his bulky fists against the door, swearing even louder.

"That'll teach you to mess with me and my Sonshine!" Chad yelled through the door, smirking when there was a slight pause then more shouting.

"Sonny!" He reminded himself.

The boy sprinted toward the dressing room.

Chad saw Sonny lying on the ground. Blood staining the fluffy white carpet.

"SONNY!" Chad bellowed, running to her.

He carefully turned her over; her neck was stained with black bruises, her right cheek was harshly cut open, her clothes torn, with angry red lines covering her arms and stomach.

He shook his head in disbelief. How anyone could hurt such a beautiful, kind, funny...Angel was beyond him. He carefully sat her up in his arms. Relief flowed through him like warm water as she gasped for air, breathing properly again.

He felt tears slowly shedding down his handsome face.

He cradled her in his arms and gently rocked her soothingly. "That's my Sonshine."

But his happiness was limited. The sound of snapping and banging came to his ears.

Terry's big boots could be heard smashing down on the floors of the studios.

Chad clutched his love to his chest, preparing to feel pain on himself, his back towards the door. He heard heavy breathing.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!!!"

Chad felt the brut grab him by his collar, Sonny slipped out of his arms, Terry started punching him on every top half of his body. The strain on the buttons of his shirt couldn't hold, they popped open and Chad slipped out of his shirt and on to the floor.

Terry started kicking the poor boy with his spiked boots which punctured into his bare skin. Blood oozing out.

"Come on! Hurry!" Zora yelled eagerly as Marshal and two police officers hurried after her.

She led them to Sonny's dressing room; she knew they would be there as she saw Sonny run to her dressing room just before she witnessed Chad's attacking while she was in the air vents.

When they finally reached the dressing room, Zora screamed. She, Marshal and the officers witnessed the attacker kicking a shirtless Chad.

Zora's screaming woke Sonny from unconsciousness. She screamed as well as she saw what her mother's ex boyfriend was doing to her sterling knight in shining armour (;-D).

The officers ran towards Terry and handcuffed him, which made him swear louder and louder.

Sonny crawled over to Chad who was covered in blood and unconscious. She gently layered herself onto him, sobbing her heart out.

Marshal and Zora went over to her, Kneeling beside her on both sides.

Marshal lifted her up gently so he could see her face. On the other side, Zora was hugging her waist tightly.

"Don't worry Sonny; we'll get him and you to the hospital, ASAP."

"He'll be okay Sonny, he saved you!" Zora squeaked. Sonny hugged her young friend back as Marshal dialled 911 on his cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes later an ambulance came to condor studios.

Paramedics lifted Chad on to a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Sonny, who was still in shock of what had happened, was helped onto the ambulance while Marshal and Zora followed in Marshal's car.

Sonny couldn't take her eyes of Chad. One of the paramedics told her there was a high chance he could live **IF **the spiked boots didn't pierce his arteries but judging by the amount of blood on his torso, Sonny had a good feeling inside her that her sterling knight ( ) would survive.

The journey to the hospital seemed to take forever. The other paramedic cleaned Sonny's wounds and bandaged them. He covered her in a blanket to stop her shivering. Sonny was told she would need to see a doctor to check the bruises around her neck once they got to the hospital. Chad was lifted out and was taken into the A&E whilst Sonny was sent into a different room to a different doctor who checked the injuries around her neck.

"You'll be fine Miss Munroe; luckily for you the bruises aren't too deep. But for relief rub on this ointment once in the morning and once in the night and you'll be healthy again." The doctor said smiling at her, Sonny smiled back.

"But before you go Miss Munroe, how did you encounter these markings?"

Sonny's smile faded.

_You can't live the rest of your life in fear. _Chad's voice echoed in her head of what he told her that morning. She swallowed and began to tell him.

"My mom's ex boyfriend gave me these bruises, along with this one that's bandaged with the cuts. He'd beat her for money so he could buy cigarettes, alcohol and drugs. My mom ran away to Europe so I was left with giving my wages to him. If I took too long, he'd beat me until I passed out." Tears slipped down her pale, stitched cheek. "But what I real want to know is will Chad be okay Doctor?"

"It depends, what happened to him?"

Sonny didn't answer because she didn't know the whole story.

"All I know is he...he was kicked with spiked boots, I was unconscious before that. But Marshal, Zora and the police officers do. I just have to know!"

_Be brave through this..._His words echoed in her head again, making more tears fall down her cheeks.

The doctor was thinking. "Hmmm, if the spikes didn't hit or puncture his arteries he might survive."

'_**Might' **_Sonny hated that word right now.

"But I can't make any promises as I am not treating Mr. Cooper. You may go now Miss Munroe, keep well!"

Sonny nodded goodbye and went into the waiting room where Zora and Marshal were waiting for her. As she was walking down, she saw a tall man who looked about 20, with shoulder length blond hair and steel gray eyes dresses in jeans and a white button shirt, shaking Marshal's hand warmly. Zora was waiting for her and moment the eleven year old saw her, Zora sprinted toward her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Sonny! You will not believe who that man is!" She chirped.

"Who is he then, Zora?" Sonny asked hugging her back.

"He's Chad brother!"

The tall man noticed Sonny and smiled at her.

"Hi you must be Sonny Munroe, I'm Tory Ben Cooper." He said coming over to shake her hand as it was clear that Zora was making it impossible for Sonny to move.

"Marshal called me and told me what happened, trust me if I know my little bro, he's a fighter! You should have seen him when he was auditioning for Mackenzie Falls."

There was a sudden rumbling sound near them. Everyone looked down at Zora.

"What? I get hungry when I'm excited/scared/nervous." Zora said letting go of Sonny and putting both hands on her hips.

"How about I take you two down to the cafeteria for some food? I'll pay."  
"Then you better get your wallet out cause I'm in!" Zora chirped again, "Come on Sonny!"

Sonny let Zora pull her to the cafeteria with Tory.

She turned to Marshal, "I'll ring you if anything happens." He said smiling reassuringly.

Sonny smiled back and turned to Tory.

"You better have low blood pressure because Zora eats like there's no tomorrow." Sonny said to him.

Tory grinned.

In the cafeteria Tory paid for the food and the three sat down. Almost immediately Zora started scoffing down her large bowl of jelly. Sonny and Tory talked to each other while they ate.

"I got the whole story from the police, Marshal called me because...well, it's just us in the family now. Chad and me."

"I never knew that, I don't even now Chad had a brother. No offence but when he's with his cast mates, he acts like a total jerk."

Tory sighed, "That's my fault, because that's how I influenced him. You can slap me for it because I always told him_; in the selfish world of fame selfish stars succeed_. I can't believe how stupid I was."

Sonny didn't say anything for moment but then said, "Well when he found out about my mom's ex, he seemed to have completely changed."

"I hope he has, Sonny, I hope he has."

All of a sudden, Sonny's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sonny! I think you should come to the waiting room." It was Marshal.

"Why, Marshall?"  
"You'll see! Come down Immediately! " Marshal hung up.

Sonny had a huge smile of hope on her face.

"Come on! To the waiting room!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny ran back to the waiting room, excitement tingling in her heart.

She couldn't wait for Zora and Tory to catch up with her.

As she entered the waiting room she stopped in her tracks. It _was _him.

"CHAD!" Sonny ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist, clinging to each other.

"Well well, my little brother is a big fighter."

Chad looked up to see his brother, Zora behind him with her mouth hanging open as she was seeing Sonny and Chad clinging on to each other like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sonny let go of Chad, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I learn from the best, bro!" Chad said hugging Tory.

"I didn't know you and Sonny where together." Zora teased in her squeaky voice.

Chad turned scarlet red. He looked at Sonny smiling his signature smile at her.

Three months had passed and Sonny and Chad couldn't have been more in high spirits. Their wounds had healed, Terry was in jail and they had nothing to worry about.

Chad and Sonny were going out together and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

On one night after coming home from a date, they held each other whilst moving to music.

"That was great dinner, Chad." Sonny said with her arms around his neck.

"Anything for my Sonshine,"

"You are the best my sterling knight." (XD)

They both kissed each other. Chad had his hand in Sonny's hair while she caressed his face.

When they parted Sonny had her head on his chest with his arms around her.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Suddenly, Chad gasped.

Sonny looked up startled, seeing her boyfriend looking straight ahead of him.

She turned her head around and her mouth dropped.

Terry was standing with a gun in his hand, pointed directly at them both. "Make one sudden movement, and your both dead!" He spat.

The couple clutched each other tightly, Chad holding his beloved to his chest.

"Now, Allison, get over here!" Sonny hesitated, not loosening her grip on Chad.

"I said get over here!!"

Terry wrenched her from her love's arms, leaving Chad with anguish.

The evil man through her on the floor and looked at the boy. "You, in the closet or little Miss Sunshine gets it right in the head!" He pointed the gun at the terrified girl's head.

Chad did as he was told; he opened the door, went in and closed it. Terry took some duck tape out of his pocket and started to seal the door shut.

Tears leaked out of Sonny's eyes as she watched her Knight being trapped.

******

Chad could hear something that sounded like tape being unwound.

His thoughts were set on Sonny.

He took out his cell phone and called 911.

"Police? It's Chad Dylan Cooper, that man who was assaulting me and Sonny Munroe. He's inside my home....Of course I'm sure! He's locking me inside a closet! Look he's got a gun and he has Sonny! Please hurry!"

Chad put his phone away and pressed his ear against the door, listening hard.

***

Sonny was trembling on the floor.

Her mother deranged ex was heading towards her with a crazed look in his eye. He yanked her up and tore her dress by the left shoulder strap.

Hurling her on the floor again he duck taped her wrists and feet to the carpet and place one over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

Terry took out a large knife, "I need something for your mother to burry." He sneered as Sonny's eyes widened.

He took a lock of her and cut it off putting it in a small black bag and stuffing it in his pocket.

The atrocious man skimmed the knife around her neck making a thin cut leading it around her chest, shoulders and arms.

"You shouldn't have messed with me Allison. I did give you a friendly warning. It was so worth it breaking out of the slammer!"

Sonny whimpered from under the tape.

Suddenly three police officers came barging into the room, guns out directly at Terry as he was about to stab Sonny in the heart.

A police officer shot three bullets that hit straight into Terry's chest, making Sonny scream under the tape.

Terry fell to the ground, dead.

One officer untied Sonny while the other two stripped the tape of the closet door where Chad was kept.

Chad stumbled out the closet gasping for air.

"Mr. Cooper, are you harmed?" said one officer supporting him.

"No, I'm fine." He breathed shaking his head eyes on Sonny who had tears in her eyes.

An hour later Terry's body was zipped up and was departed it to the morgue.

Another officer was taking statements from the couple. Asking what had happened and how Chad managed to call 911.

"Well, I am pleased to tell you two that you will have no more trouble from Terry from now on. Stay well, Mr. Cooper, Miss Munroe."

The officers left, leaving Chad and Sonny embracing each other once more on the sofa.

"I'm so glad he's gone." Sonny whispered.

"No need to worry my Sonshine, no need to worry." Chad said kissing her head and pulling her on to his lap.

Brown and Blue met gazing and the couple kissed with passion.

"Yeah. No more worrying, my sterling knight."

As midnight chimed at the stroke of twelve, Chad and Sonny fell asleep still holding each other, never letting go throughout the night.

The End.

Credits:  
Sonny with the chance and characters belong to Disney. Believe me if I did I would have had Sonny and Chad kissing when the T.V. went off in _Sonny so far _

The characters I made up or Tory Ben Cooper: Chad's brother

And Terry: Sonny's mother's ex.


End file.
